This invention relates generally to a device used in the scraping and planing of an object for the purpose of reshaping and smoothing its surface. More particularly, the present invention relates to a surgical rasp useful in a variety of surgical applications. This invention is particularly, though not exclusively, useful in the removal, reshaping, and smoothing of bones for either prosthetic, cosmetic or facial surgery.